


Crowds

by kyungsooglares



Category: JBJ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, somewhat clumsy!donghan mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungsooglares/pseuds/kyungsooglares
Summary: “You’re afraid that you’ll lose me in big crowds so you always hold my hand but now you just hold my hand when there’s only, like, five people around and I’m getting very suspicious”





	Crowds

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a valentine's gift for my kpop mom, Gabby. Hope she likes it! ♥
> 
> You can also find this on my [tumblr](https://yoonleader.tumblr.com/post/170734247928/7-days-to-valentines-crowds-donghantaehyun)

Taehyun doesn’t deny it, he is small, but he’s not as small as the people around him pretend him to be. They probably mean well, but it’s really frustrating when, for example, people see you reaching for something but get it for you because they just assume you can’t reach it. He’s also sick of the short jokes. They’re only funny when he makes them, or someone equally small.

Donghan, however, never joked about his height. He joked about a lot of things, but never Taehyun’s height, knowing that was one of the things he’s insecure about. The only time he ever said anything about it, was the first time they went to a festival together and he lost Taehyun in the crowd during a sudden moshpit. Unable to find him as his head didn’t stick out above the crowd. It took so long before they found each other again, and Donghan had never been so worried as he was then. Not wanting him to get hurt. That might have also been the moment, Donghan realised how much Taehyun really meant to him, or rather, what he really felt for him. 

Every crowd they’ve been in since then, Donghan has kept his friend close. Grabbing on to his hand tightly as soon as they were even near a crowd. Luckily, Taehyun didn’t seem to mind. Donghan was quite nervous, grabbing Taehyun’s hand for the first time. Scared of being rejected by his crush, but Taehyun had just smiled at him and squeezed his hand tightly.

Little did Donghan know, that Taehyun felt the same way about him. Losing Donghan during that moshpit had scared him a lot, knowing how the younger had trouble to stay on his feet sometimes without having people bumping into him. You’d think finding such a tall person would be easy but it wasn’t and when he’d finally found Donghan again, he felt so happy he could’ve kissed him. That’s when he knew. ‘Cause wanting to kiss your best friend is not really a normal feeling. 

When Donghan first grabbed his hand, he was sure he was going to explode with happiness and he’s glad Donghan hasn’t stopped taking his hand every crowd they’ve been in ever since. 

Donghan seems to have gotten a new idea of what a crowd is lately, though. The “crowds” seemed to get smaller every time, only yesterday Donghan grabbed his hand when there were barely ten people around them. Not that Taehyun minded, it’s just a bit… odd. Taehyun was really trying not to jump to conclusions, but a little voice in the back of his head kept telling him that maybe Donghan liked him back. But then there was that other annoying voice keeping him grounded, telling him Donghan is just really into skinship. 

Tonight however, it was too crazy to be just bros holding hands. They were sitting on the couch with their housemates, watching a movie, when Donghan casually intertwined his fingers with Taehyun’s. Should it have been a somewhat scary movie, Taehyun might have understood, but this? 

He couldn’t help but just stare at Donghan, especially when he started rubbing Taehyun’s knuckles with thumb. When Donghan noticed him staring, he just gave him that eye smile that made Taehyun’s heart skip a beat and squeezed his hand softly.

“Do you like me?” Taehyun blurted out, making Yongguk shush him and the others stare at him and Donghan expectantly. 

“Um… I um…”, Donghan said, “Do you like me?” 

Taehyun pushed him softly with his free hand. “I asked it first.” 

“Just admit that you like each other and move on, we’re trying to watch a movie.” Yongguk said, eyes still fixed on the television screen. Hyunbin pushed his boyfriend with his foot to make him shut up and then pushed Donghan as if telling him to just say it. 

“Yes”, Donghan mumbled. “Yes I like you.” He tried to let go of Taehyun’s hand after he said it, not daring to look at him. But Taehyun didn’t let him, squeezing his hand tight, just like he would do moving through a crowd, and pulled Donghan closer, so that their shoulders were touching and he could put his head on his shoulder.

“Good, because I like you too”, Taehyun replied, “Now lets watch the movie.” 

Donghan just huffed out a laugh, pressing closer to Taehyun. “Good”


End file.
